The predatory instinct inherent to domestic canines may cause individuals of the species to attempt to inappropriately rend and dismember non-toy items such as pillows, shoes and fabrics.
Some plush toys intended for dogs are designed to frustrate their dismemberment drive by manufacturing the toys with a sealed outer layer of durable material such as ballistic nylon or Kevlar. This type of toy may not be as desirable to some dogs, as the toy does not exhibit a ripping feel or sound when pulled.
Alternatively, less durable dog toys encourage rending and dismemberment behavior by providing a weak construction method or materials, allowing for the ready destruction of the toy. This type of toy, by design, typically does not last long, and needs to be replaced as the toy is destroyed, thus imposing a recurring replacement cost to the dog owner.